


Love is like war (easy to begin but very hard to stop)

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [106]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo and Adam are fighting over Cody again, and Cody has enough.





	Love is like war (easy to begin but very hard to stop)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this particular instance of the universe, a decades or so ago a very conservative party took all power in its hands and sent the USA back in time to some sort of New Middle Age in which all LGBTQIA community has been erased, and the people who weren't killed for trying to defend their rights were deported into ghettos kept apart from the rest of the city by huge, thick walls. When Leo was a child, he once crossed one of these walls together with his best friend Adam, meeting Cody, a genderfluid kid, and Blaine, his tutor and teacher. They quickly became friends, but they were separated when Cody was deported once again.  
> A few years later, Leo meets Blaine again, and he introduces him to the Rebellion, now led by Adam, a secret movement that aims to get rid of the present government to make the USA a better place again. Cody is part of the movement too, and is now in a very complicated relationship with Adam himself. However, Leo manages to win his heart back again, and start a polyamorous relationship with him, Blaine and his own fiancée, Meredith.  
> After the Rebellion was successful, they all started to live together and Adam became president of the USA, managing to turn his relationship with Cody into a healthier and more relaxed one, which means now Cody's actually dividing himself between Leo and Adam. And this is exactly what this story's all about.  
> (At some point, we'll tell you about the rest too. We have the entire shit roleplayed, damn us. We're lazy asses. We begs for forgiveness /o\\)
> 
> written for: COW-T #8  
> prompt: peace

Sometimes Cody looks back at what they achieved in the past few months and feels really proud. He and all the other rebels – the multitude of people that had been imprisoned for being out of the ordinary, unnatural and wrong – have taken over the cities everywhere and the government of the United States. They changed the country for the best and turned it into a place where everybody can live without fear of being imprisoned for the way they are, separated from their family or forced to flee.

Sometimes Cody looks back at what they have achieved in the past few months – and it's so much that it really seem impossible that they have succeeded – and he doesn't really understand how they could bring peace to an entire country in so little time but not in their own home. The living room is messier right now than the main square was the day of the liberation. Most of the destruction is obviously Leo's fault; he tends to flip the furniture, especially the chairs, when he's upset. But this time Adam helped him knock things over by pushing him around. For half an hour they went on, calling each other names and accusing each other of everything that has ever happened since they all started dating.

Cody is so tired of them both that if he had somewhere to go, he would storm out and never come back.

Too bad he's horny and he doesn't fuck around – that would make everything way easier – and he was hoping this night would end differently. “Have you done?” He asks eventually. He stands right in front of the couch, which has been moved all the way across the room, and he looks sternly at them, his arms crossed to his chest.

They are locked in a staring contest – they don't measure their cocks only because they already know they're pretty much the same – but they step back instantly and they have the decency of looking guilty. Cody takes stock of them like a general in front of his troops. Adam's tailored shirt is ripped and Leo is missing a shoe. Both of them have a split lip, and it's absolutely hilarious that it's a consequence of their kissing and not of punching each other in the face, because these two idiots like each other so much that they smooch even when they are angry.

Cody doesn't exactly know what or when it started because it's not usually just one thing or one moment. Discontent brews, usually Leo's, and then someone gets annoyed by it, usually Adam, and eventually someone says something or does something else and all this testosterone that they always use the wrong way just explodes. And chairs get thrown around the room.

“I really have had enough of both of you.” Cody says exactly the words he knows will make them panic and react the way he wants them to. In fact, Adam resumes his usual composure and Leo manages to get rid of the usual I-deserve-this-more-than-everybody look that's on his face in these occasions. “You drain me.”

“Everything's fine, princess.” Adam grabs Leo's shoulder and shakes it, possibly trying to show camaraderie.

Leo grimaces, trying to smile. “Yeah, we were just—”

“I'll tell you what you were doing,” Cody says, and despite being so short and tiny, he looks very domineering right now. If they had thought he looked very different from his twin Casey, now they see why they were wrong. “You were fighting, because you are a spoiled only child who's not used to share anything and because Adam likes to throw his presidency at you whenever it suits him. That is what you were doing, when the only thing you should have done was be civil and get along as I had asked you.”

They look down, finding nothing to say, which is good because Cody was ready to slap them both dead if they dared to speak another word, especially if it had to be stupid like those he just heard. “Good, that's better,” he frowns. “If you can't speak to each other like normal people, then don't speak at all. I will enjoy the quiet.”

Fuming, he walks towards the stairs but stops right in front of them. “Now you can follow me and play along or stay here and finish your cockfight. I will be okay either way.”

They rush after him.

Leo and Adam are constantly fighting over him, and yet it's only with him that they make peace. On his mouth they compromise, they divide – his body – and conquer – him. They mark their territory on his thighs and hips, they cry victories in his ears. And he can chant with them because both armies are welcomed on his land. In the end, he can't help but bear their wars if that is how they find their peace.


End file.
